creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Politics of Earth 2020 - 2100
The UK 2020 - 2028 Over this time, politics of the UK changed vastly, the so called liberal dictatorship years which had been overruling the country since 1990 to 2020 had already started to fall apart in 2015, yet was completely gone after Theresa May had started to dismantle it from 2016 to 2020, and though labour under Owen Smith put that on hold, the pressure from UKIP and the Conservative Party managed to wear away at it by multiple poor decisions by the Labour Party. 'Ryan Williams' Ryan Williams created one of the fastest rising political Careers in just 8 years, he had risen form a nobody to Prime Minister, and was one of the most important people in the world. He is famous for never giving up, even when against much more experienced men. 2020-2028 2020 Results: Labour: 327 UKIP: 295 Liberal Democrats: 20 SNP/ Sinn Fein/Plaid Cymru/ Green Party: 6 Conservatives: 2 In the 2020 elections, Labour won by just 2 seats, but Ukip was the second largest party by this stage, just 32 seats behind it. Ryan Williams was a rising star in politics, with 4 A* from Isaac Newton and Jane Austen Sixth Form, and at Warwick University he was called by the Times as "The favourite to be Prime Minister". In the elction he won a huge victory for UKIP to take control of the Warwick and Leamington constituency in a landslide election claiming 57.7% of all votes. His main reason for winning was his charming personaility, and outstanding ideas, he helped create the Land Act of 2021, where all Schools had to obey the Education Department, he had an amazing Charisma, in his 4 years he created 16 Education Acts, where Sixth Forms became more regulated and the ciriculum became a lot more stable. His iron personality made him immensely popular with the people of the constituency as when he did get a break from University to visit Westminster on important issues, he refused to back down and make sure that Warwick and Leamington got what it required. In 2023 he got an A* on the course at university and voted for a vote which meant that elections would happen every 4 years, the next one due for 2024, where he was expected to win again with an even bigger win. He then made on the 12th June, 2023 to leave UKIP and join the Conservative party in the next Election. He said "I have become to the understanding that the need for UKIP is no more, seeing as we are out of the EU, I hope my good friend Nigel Farage will understand so, yet that he will keep the democracy of the country safe in future, yet without UKIP our democracy today would still be at risk." 2024 Results: SNP/ Sinn Fein/Plaid Cymru/ Green Party: 326 Labour: 200 UKIP: 55 Liberal Democrats: 40 Conservatives: 29 In the 2024 Election the conservatives received over 10% of all votes, but the SNP and Plaid Cymru won the Election forming a coalition alongside the Green Party and Sinn Fein, but Labour, after a disasters 4 years only received 200 seats, a drop of 127. During the four years Ryan ran for leader, and won with 52% in the first round. His friend Nigel Farage now the leader of the newly reformed UKIP, no longer a party hoping to win seats but that of keeping the UK safe from the newly formed Europe Reich, congratulated him on his victory and hoped he would walk the election. It was later found that in 2030, the coalition had managed to corrupt the results to their favour. The coalition on multiple occasions tried to get the UK back into the EU, now Europe Reich. But every time the refurendum got near, Ryan would make one of his speeches and it would never come. His most famous of which in 2027, "I remember the 2016 referendum, it was very divided, many of my friends supported my views on it, many disagreed. After the referendum the country voted out, it may have been 4%, but it was democracy, and none can argue with democracy. I won't lie the next two to three years were bumpy, but now on the global stage Britain was stronger than ever. In the last year of May's reign, she and her government swept away all economic concerns, no matter what pressures she received, why she failed to get in next time, the spending on the public services hadn't been great, she had a year after all, and the majority of Britain hadn't seen a change, given another year or so I wouldn't be speaking in the house of commons today. Yet the economy was on track, as Europe itself began to splinter, referendums on membership seemed likely in Holland and Sweden, so Brussels took command, and the Europe Reich was formed. Now the coalition want to go back on their manifesto, and bring us back into it, I remember Mr Cameron saying "There is no second chances and no going back," those in the coalition would most likely agree with his speech at the time, or is it that they can't accept a result democratically voted. I fear for them in 2028, as remainers and leavers alike from that referendum do not like the way they are running this country, not just their stance on Europe, but that taxes have shot up, crime is being seen as ok, the NHS is plummeting again, education has had it's budget cut, and most of all most shockingly, they have purposely reduced trade, and once again the public feel ignored, now that divided country has been bridged over one thing, to stop this government destroying our nation. Vote conservative, vote to save our country." The speech was so great that the entire opposition gave Mr Williams a standing aviation from all parties including labour, UKIP, conservative and DUP. Later on reports of Ryan's speech hit headlines and a poll showed that over 90% of the public after the speech would vote him for Prime Minister. The reaction in the Europe Reich was predictably different, saying that Mr Williams wanted to stop trade and to break up Europe back to countries, saying he was against unity, yet Norway who had been occupied earlier that year, through bribes and threats disagreed with the statements in the papers entirely. Over the next 4 years Ryan made great differences, he managed to convince the UK to start spending more on Universities and early education. In 2025 the UEA recieved 250 million pounds to help make tuition free, over the next 5 years the amount of people going into higher education increased by 10%. In 2026 he made it clear he wished to become prime minster in the 2028 elections, on the 4th June he made his first speech in Norwich, this would be the first of over 1000 speeches he would make over the next 2 years. He started so early to help increase support for his cause as he was going against George Osbourne. In 2027 he married Phoebe and had their first child, he used this for his "future" speech, where in front of 250,000 people he made it clear that he only wanted what was best for his child's future and "he doesn't want what is best for him, he only wants what is best for his children and grandchildren". On the 4th August 2027 the UK made sanctons against the US after Donald Trump started to invade Mexico, over the next 4 months Ryan personally made sure that the situation was diffused, for this he was awarded the nobel peace prize, a prize he would win 12 more times in his lifetime. Election On the 24th June 2028 Ryan Williams was the favourite to win and if the Conservatives won he would become prime minister, he wa suported by notable scientist James McCaghrey, and together with his budget Adviser George Macotonel, they started work on the 13 promises, which were 13 promises that Ryan Williams and his Government would make to make the UK a better place. 13 Promises # Foreign Aid funding would be cut and the money would be spent insted of improving all 4 levels of Education: Primary; Secondary; Sixth-form/Apprentiships/College and University. This was called the School Promise. # By 2040 the UK would have zero carbon emission through electricity generation and reduce Carbon eissions from cars from 100%, current levels to 5%. This was called the Carbon Promise/Green Plan. # He would create a specalised Task Force of troops who would be the best of the best and it would be called the UKSSF (United Kingdom Specialised Security Force), they would have the best technology and the best training to help create a force that could be sent anywhere round the world. # The Military of the UK would be increased so that it was once again seen as a world power. # That trade with the UK would be increased so that the UK could compete economically with the top countries, and so that it's economy would increase. # Transport links would be made and made better so that trade would be able to travel much quicker and reduce congestion by 45% and in London reduce it by 85%. This was called the Transport Promise. # That the UK would work on it's own space program so that it could lead the world in exploration of space since the destruction of the ISP. The program would be known as the UKSC # The police force's would reformed into a much more efficient and better police force over the next 10 years. This was called the Police Promise. # The immigration system would be changed to an Australian point system, as well as that of laws of illegal immigrants being toughened up. This was known as the Immigration Promise. # The Curriculum in both Primary, Secondary and Sixth form institutions will be changed by experts to help to put Britain up with China and Japan, but to help shape the Youth Population into spaces that will help serve the UK best and try to stop any shortages. This was called the Education Promise. # Both Primary and Secondary Sectors will be increased in areas such as Northern England and Scotland, there would also be an increase in jobs in those regions that were Tertiary, boosting that areas economy, as well as giving massive amounts of money to increasing jobs in other areas of the country so that economies there still grow. This was so that the economy of the UK was to be roughly equal, known as the Economy Promise. # That positive discrimination would become illegal as with discrimination altogether. This is to dispose of political correctness in the UK, which has been proved unpopular since 2010, and make all members of society feel equally represented and so that the majority as well as minorities don't feel like second class citizens. # That the NHS would get more funding, and for more training and emphasis for schools to try and promote the NHS, as to have less need for foreign doctors and nurses and so that the health service is more home grown in non specialist jobs, and more home grown in specialist jobs, this would include a day each year at each school from year 5 onwards promoting the NHS in October. Run-up to the Election The Election was due to start on the 5th August, and by the 1st Augut Ryan was the favourite to win due to his 13 promises and spakling personality. On the 28th of April Ryan mad his most famous pre prime minister speech, saying to have swayed a huge gap of voters. The speech was known as the Political Correctness Speech. In it he stated that the least he wanted to do for the country was to kick out the liberal elites that were ruining peoples lives, and make sure everyone can reach their potential. His most famous part was "I believe in the type of Britain that doesn't bow down to fear of being insulted by names, I don't for one moment expect us to become a hate society, and I would be horrified if we did so. Yet at the same time jumping to conclusions about many peoples very real accusations is just as bad, and I feel we are to far that side of the line, and not in the neutral ground of common sense, ten 15 years ago that idea was what was ruining peoples lives, take Rotherham back then. Now it has gotten better, over my predecessor and a dear dear inspiration to myself, Theresa May, yet this labour government under Owen Smith has pulled us away from the zone which we all want. Hence if you elect me as prime minister I will do everything to reach that zone of fairness, security and for each of us to reach our potential, if you elect me as prime minister I will undo the damage that the liberal elites and labour have done to your lives; if you elect me as prime minister, I will make Britain the Britain that each and every one of you want and deserve. Thank you." This at the end of his speech had a crowd stunned for a few seconds, before arguably the biggest cheers in British politics were heard from the crowd. On the 3rd May he made his final speech, called the Silent Speech, he stood in front of 34,000 people and said Nothing. For 5 minutes he stood there, then he just said "You know my policies, there are no secrets, this government keep silent about nothing. There is no more to say, I leave it all to you to make the right decision, let democracy decide. Go out and vote on the 6th of May, vote conservative that is no longer making the people feel as though they have been silenced. Vote for a country you deserve." He then left, with large applause. Election Day 5th August The results were Clear: Conservative: 525 seats Labour: 80 Seats Green Party: 20 UKIP: 9 Liberal Democrats: 6 SNP: 5 DUP: 5 The Conservatives had managed a 80.8% majority, and in 25 of the constituencies, they had over 90% of all votes. However, they only had 73% of all votes. Impacts of Election Day Ryan Williams became the most searched for article in the world as his Wikipedia page and his Facebook Page were both visited over 1 trillion times in 24 hours. Over the next 3 days he created his team, the Chancellor of the Exchequer was Daniel Friend, and on the 10th August he gave his Victory Speech where he thanked all the people who had voted for him, and he hoped that he would make them proud. On the 1st September he spoke to the rest of parliment with his 20 year plan, where in 20 years they would have done all of this, most of which were connected to his 13 promises: By 2047 the UK will: School Promise: # All British children will go to university for free out of those who have applied # And the school budget will have increased dramatically and the budget will be ring-fenced at a minimum fund and can be increased if necessary. # School teaching methods will be in the top 10 Internationally Green Plan: # 30% of all of UK's energy will be renewable # £150 million will be made every year from selling electricity # The UK earth counter will be less than 1. Debt: # Half of the UK's debt would be paid off. # Money owe to the UK through other countries will be forwarded to the debt, as to not take a chunk out of the economy and the money in the treasury. Police Promise: # All the police would operate under one force. # Funding for the forces would be increased, as would their powers. # Violence would be eliminated from the nation. # More prisons will be built, as to keep up with activities. Economy Promise: # Primary sector will grow to 10% of the economy # Those who live outside of London will be given priority to improving services and their areas, and allow the people to decide what the money needs to be spent on. # That London's wealth will be shared more evenly across the country. Building: # That there will be many more residential and business purpose built skyscrapers built in cities across the UK. # That there will be a metro system in place in the cities of Norwich, Peterborough, Edinburgh, Manchester, Birmingham, Leeds, Bristol and Cardiff; and for the existing ones in London, Newcastle and Glasgow to be improved and extended. # That no more homes shall be built on floodplains or national parks, and that 50,000 to 100,000 new homes will be built in Scotland as to help boost it's economy and infrastructure, depending on where the Scottish cabinet saw fit. Also that building homes in the other three countries will be reduced to no more than 5,000 for Wales and Northern Ireland, and no more than 25,000 for England over the next 5 years, with emphasis on brownfield sites from where the homes to be built should be. Immigration Promise: # That laws on immigration would be toughened up so there would be a point system, and that any migrant who had been born overseas and is not retired would be deported after 1 and a half years of not being able to find a job. # That migrants will be given a two bedroom house, with one television, one fridge one freezer, two toilets, one bathtub and three phone sockets; this house will be in Scotland, and the rest they will to work for as not to abuse the system. # That each migrant must speak fluent English, and that a target for migrants into the UK per year will be no more than 50,000; as to not cause an explosion in public services. Welfare: #That any one choosing to have more than three children will not have extra welfare money after the third child as not to abuse the system and to try and reduce the population to no more than 60 million. #The extra money not being used from the child welfare system will be aimed at both pensions and university students as to make life easier for all ages. 2028 First Bills Immedialty, Ryan Williams started by trying to organise 3 Bills on the 5th of September 2028 The Police and Crime Bill of 2019 This bill went into deep detail: Clause Number 1: The first clause said that all police forces should be merged into one, reasons for this include the fact that they could half the cost of wages, as this would get rid of 3/4 of the top 1% of the police force. "This would allow a pay rise of 25% to normal police officers", explained by Ryan Williams. Another reason is that we believe that there is a huge inefficiency of movement and communication, however, if we created one group of polcemen, then commincation would be halved, and risks of terrorism and crime would be greatly reduced. Clause Number 2: The second clause said that all polce officers would be re-trained. The Training would cove these things: # Unarmed combat (1) # Ability to use stun gun (2) # Inter-racial communcication (3) Reasons for new training: # It is vital that policemen can protect themselves from any attack and, can take on armed men without having any weapons, so hey can safelt dispatch them. # These special gun is like a Taser, but insted sends a 0.01 Microsecond blast of electricity, which sends the brain into unconsisnous, so they can be protect themselves against most people who wish to harm them. # There had been far too many problems with Racial crimes and police not doing anything, this lead to Sub-clause 1, which read that any Police man charged and found guilty of a racial crime would do 2 years in Prison, lose their job, and pay a fine of £12,500. Sub Clause 1: # That unlike with every other job in the Uk the proportion to ethnic and racial groups will be evened out as to make people feel safe in their area, and also with multiple races of police on the street to discourage against prejudice. # That no matter what ethnicity or race, if a policemen was to commit a racial crime against another racial or ethnicity group including their own, that regardless of his skin, religion or record he will have to spend 2 years in prison, lose their job and pay a fine of £12,500. The Building Bill of 2019 This bill focused on how the UK needs to have many more buildings. Clause number one This clause was about London, and its height. The report talked about how London needed taller buildings so it wouldn't keep on growing outwards. # 100 new buildings need to be built that are over 100m. (1) # 15 new buildings need to be built that are over 200m. # 2 new buildings need to be built that are over 500m. When asked why this was needed, he explained that London had a population of 5432 people per square kilometre, or 1 person per 200m squared. However, New York has a population density of 687 per square kilometre. Yet the USA's population is only 5 times bigger, while they have 40 times the area, so our population density is an average of 8 times theirs. This means that we should increase the average height of our buidlings. Clause Number Two This clause focused on Rural areas, which had increasing house prices and try to bring them down by buidling in 10 years over 250,000 houses. However, there were 4 Sub-clauses which made sure it was OK: # No building plan can increase the population size of the area they are buidling in by any more than 10%, unless the population is below 900. This must also have the approval of the public of said town or village as well as that of the local constituency. # Any buidling work must include the plans to help the infrastucture to be able to take it, so build Gas, electricty and water lines for example. # All buildings shall be 4 person house or more. #Every building will have 4 sources of power. The Economy Bill This bill was designed to reduce debt and help equalize the economy Clause Number One This focused on the north, where poverty was high. # 25 Mines will be opened and the miners will be given the latest technology to help get coal out of the earth. # Geologists will try and find at least 5 new sites in the UK where coal stores are and ways to get to it. # New train lines will be built to help materials be transported, extending upon the already HS2 to all areas of the country, and not just the big cities. # 10% of all profit London makes will be sent to the North to help rejuvinate the area for the next 6 years. Clause number Two This clause focused on the entire economy: # The ratio of imports to exports will be changed for a greater number of exports so the economy would be more sustainable. # Less money would be spent on bonuses and would be out into improving local businesses and education. # With the exception of the police force, the need for diversity in businesses would be stripped, as to get the best person for the job regardless. Getting the bills passed Many of the politicians didn't want these bills passed, but Ryan made a speech describing how these bills will help the common man, these pressured the politicians into saying yes. This is a famous example of how he managed to pass Bills he liked. The House of Lords accepted the first two, but the Economy act required 4 more speeches. When all three bills were passed, the newspapers proclaimed that for the first time, true justice had taken place in parliament. Result of the bills Bill number one When this one was passed the newspapers declared it as to the beginning to new Justice in the police force. It was extra popular in it's effect: The first one was that reducing the amount of commissioner's and superintendent`s allowed a large pay rise of 25% for all of the police. This was welcomed by many who had felt the recession more than others. The second popular thing was the equality, and examination into racism. The steep penalties meant that over the next 2 years, racist allegations in the police force dropped to just 0.0005% of their previous level. Bill Number Two This bill was accepted as it seemed like it would start to control the rapidly spiralling out of control house prices. It would freeze house prices and increase the average floor space people had by 1.5. 2028 Second Bills On the 8th three more bills of infrastructure and services, immigration and the NHS were brought into parliament by the Prime Minister. The Infrastructure and Services Bill The first two clauses went into extreme detail including diagrams Clause Number One # The Road of the A47 will be duelled all the way from Great Yarmouth to Aberystwyth, with an extension from Nuneaton to Aberystwyth. # All roundabouts on the road will be replaced with flyovers to reduce pollution, and to improve on traffic flow. # A Leicester northern bypass will be built to cope with the improved road. # The route will go south from Nuneaton, head the northwest side of Coventry to be known as the Coventry north western bypass. Head south of Birmingham, known as the Birmingham southern bypass, head north of Kidderminster known as the Kidderminster northern bypass, head just south of Welshpool, going past Ditton Priors and between Minsterley and Pontesbury. Once at Welshpool the route will head south to Aberystwyth, going past Tregynon, Carno and Dylife, before heading just south of Penrhyn-coch, before joining the A487 just north east of Aberystwyth. # The section of the road from Great Yarmouth to Nuneaton will be duelled, with a few exceptions of routes including the Leicster bypass, the route from Narborough to North Runcton, and from North Runcton to the start of the Walpole highway bypass, just south west of King's Lynn. The route of the old A47 from North Runcton to the A17 will be part of the new A17. Other towns and villages along the route which don't have a flyover which is duelled or can be duelled such as Peterborough or Dereham will be bypassed, with a dual carriageway. # A diagram completed by Ryan Williams The NHS Bill This bill was created in order to try and save the NHS, which by this point seemed likely to collapse. Clause Number One This Clause focused on providing a future for the NHS. # People seeking a degree in Nursing will receive a bursary of £10,000, and a GDP will receive £15,000. # Every Hospital shall receive a 25% increase to help with the increased population, while the A&E Departments would double in size. # All NHS computers will be connected by a Supernetwork, which will allow any NHS employee see the data of a patient, which will allow better healthcare.